


A Sphere In The Heart of Silence

by tielevinkler



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band), Warpaint - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, czuły przyjacielski seks - w domyśle, dużo muzyki, długie opisy, koty, love hate realtionship, zabawy perspektywą czasową bo lubię
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielevinkler/pseuds/tielevinkler
Summary: Szybkie spojrzenie na wieloletnią relację Johna i Josha. Fabuła uszyta z domysłów, niedopowiedzeń, wyobrażeń, nadziei i smutku. Zaledwie liźnięcie tego, co prawdopodobnie mogło się stać. Długie opisy emocji i sytuacji w celu uczynienia całości żywą i dynamiczną. A gdyby tak nagrywać tylko wodę przez dziesięć dni...





	1. Racing Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko co mam najlepsze - czyli słowo i wyobraźnię - oddaję w hołdzie dwu panom, którzy namieszali mi w życiu i dużo zmienili.
> 
> Ponadto dedykuję pracę pięknym paniom: Klaudii, za bycie cierpliwą i wyrozumiałą korektorką i za znoszenie moich długoterminowych faz oraz Ewie za mentalne i merytoryczne wsparcie, a także za powód do dalszego pisania. 
> 
> Now this is all yours.

           Dwa długie i niewyraźnie cienie przemieszczały się spokojnie w niemrawym świetle miejskich latarni. Zaginały się i wydłużały na każdym zakręcie i odbijały kanciastymi brzegami na murach pomarańczowych budynków. Kalifornijska chłodna temperatura, wraz z dogasającym ostatnimi tchnięciami wieczorem, tworzyły niepokojącą atmosferę. Ulica była opustoszała, jednak dwa cienie zdawały nic sobie z tego nie robić, podążając znajomą ścieżką. Im dalej się przemieszczali, tym ulica robiła się cichsza, bardziej ponura i mniej przyjemna. Niskie budynki nie zachęcały do odwiedzin swoimi mrugającymi blado neonami, blaszanymi szyldami i zabrudzonymi szybami. Na chodniku rozlegał się miarowy stukot obcasów ciężkich butów jednego z właścicieli cieni. Podążał dziarskim, choć spokojnym i lekko chwiejnym krokiem przez kalifornijskie ścieżki z dumnie podniesioną głową. Zza podłużnych okularów patrzyły jasne i przejrzyste tęczówki, a spod brzegów lekko przekrzywionego kapelusza wystawały kędzierzawo-kręcone włosy. Bob Forrest i jego towarzysz wpadali coraz bardziej w noc przyspieszając co chwilę kroku. Zatrzymali się przed niepozornie wyglądającym wejściem  małego klubu, do którego prowadziły kręte schody w dół. Przed wysłużonymi drzwiami, które nosiły na sobie wszelakie ślady nocnych występków - od wgnieceń i zagłębień, po wulgarnie brzmiące naklejki - kłębiło się kilka osób. Ktoś od razu rozpoznał Boba i podszedł w jego stronę, od razu wciągając go w poufną rozmowę. Grono przylegało do siebie ciasto i rozmawiało szeptem, mimo że w okolicy nie było nikogo kto mógłby ich podsłuchać, poza towarzyszem Boba, który stał nieśmiało z boku. Nie do końca wiedząc jak zareagować, nerwowo miętosił między palcami dogasającego papierosa, przyglądając się nieufnie wszystkim nieznajomym, którzy zdawali się czcić Boba szczególnym rodzajem entuzjazmu. Forrest górował nad innymi wzrostem a na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec nutę zażenowania. Widocznie starał się ukrócić wszystkie rozmowy z grupą  i jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznej przestrzeni klubu. Dwie dziewczyny zdawały się być już na stałe przewieszone przez jego ramię, trzymając w drobnych dłoniach kilka wygniecionych dolarów. Towarzysz Boba stał na tyle daleko, że nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają, jednak obie panie wydawały się być wyjątkowo zdesperowane. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach i trzecim papierosie ginącym w ciemnej wyrwie między płytami chodnika, Bob wreszcie wrócił do swojego towarzysza, mrucząc coś niezadowolony pod nosem. Upychał niedbale jakieś małe pakunki po kieszeniach, patrząc przy tym na niego spod ronda kapelusza.

         - Uliczne szczury… - wyburczał złowieszczo Bob, jednocześnie wskazując ruchem głowy wejście do klubu. Spojrzał na zegarek i wyrzucił z siebie jeszcze kilka przekleństw.

             - Idealnie. Schodź na dół, dzieciaku – powiedział po chwili, wpychając chłopaka na balustradę krętych schodów. Zeszli powoli bo blaszanej konstrukcji prowadzącej do przestronnego klubu, który od jakiegoś czasu służył Bobowi i jego zaufanym przyjaciołom za salę prób i prowizoryczne studio nagraniowe. Im niżej się znajdowali tym lepiej słyszalne były wszystkie dźwięki dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Lekko brzęczały struny gitary akustycznej, niemiarowe uderzenia w perkusję i podniesione głosy kilku osób. Gdy Bob wraz z towarzyszem przemierzał długi korytarz prowadzący do studia, niespodziewanie wypadło na nich dwóch spoconych młodzieńców w wyświechtanych skórzanych kurtkach i przedarło się przez nich bezceremonialnie, trącając przy tym ich łokciami i rozpychając na wszystkie strony.

            - Jest kompletnie pojebany – dwóch przybyszów wymieniło między sobą opinię, niknąc w gęstwinie krętych schodów i zostawiając stojącego w miejscu Boba. Spojrzał badawczo na swojego towarzysza, szukając na jego twarzy oznak jakichkolwiek emocji. Sam wzruszył lekko ramionami, całkowicie przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Ich tymczasową ciszę przerwał wypadający zza zakrętu korytarza młody człowiek biegnący wściekle za dwójką mężczyzn, która wcześniej ich minęła.

            - Kurwa, nie przychodź tu więcej bo złamię ci fiuta! – wrzasnął w przestrzeń gdzieś nad schodami, łapiąc wdech i zatrzymując się tuż za Bobem, który automatycznie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

            - Bob, przyjacielu… - ton młodego mężczyzny nagle uległ gwałtownej zmianie. Wciąż wyglądał na zziajanego po długim biegu, na rozgrzanej twarzy pojawiły się wypieki, a w spojrzeniu malowała się złowróżbna wściekłość.

            - Jak dobrze cię widzieć – dodał po chwili. Wydawało się, że zapomniał o tym, co przed momentem wytrąciło go z równowagi. Forrest zdawał się posiadać tajemnicze zdolności, które służyły mu do łagodzenia napiętych sytuacji.

            - John, przyjacielu – odezwał się wreszcie Bob, kładąc Johnowi obie dłonie na ramionach i witając się z nim przyjacielskim uściskiem.

            - Widziałeś tego rudego świrusa? Skurwysyn myśli, że wykupi się z długu swoim chujowym graniem! Wisi mi więcej gramów niż sam waży! – rozemocjonowany John patrzył na Boba w taki sposób, jakby miał znaleźć rozwiązanie na wszystkie jego problemy. W ogóle zdawał się nie zauważyć gościa, którego przyprowadził ze sobą mężczyzna. Potarł nerwowo spocone czoło i przejechał dłonią po krótko ostrzyżonych włosach. Westchnął głośno i oparł ręce na biodrach, wciąż przenikliwie spoglądając na Boba.

            - To co, zagramy dzisiaj? Co to jest? – zaczął, wreszcie odwracając się w stronę towarzysza Boba. Z uniesioną w górę brwią i lekko rozkojarzonym wyrazem twarzy, przyglądał się obcemu. Nie do końca można było wyczuć, czy drugie pytanie było skierowane do gitary, którą chłopak miał na plecach, czy do niego samego. John patrzył na niego badawczo, lustrując spojrzeniem dokładnie stojącego przed nim nieznajomego. Na jego twarzy mieszała się odrobina pogardy przeplatana z wyraźnym poczuciem wyższości. Pamiętał obietnicę Boba, że przyprowadzi ze sobą muzyka, z którym pracował od jakiegoś czasu, pamiętał nawet, że podobno miał wyjątkowy talent do gry na gitarze. Czymże mogło to jednak być w porównaniu do jego umiejętności?

            - Josh Klinghoffer, za pozwoleniem – powiedział Bob za niego, patrząc na obu panów spod ronda kapelusza. Prawdopodobnie spodziewał się bardziej entuzjastycznego powitania, jednak John uraczył nowego znajomego zimnym i oschłym:

            - Aha. Świetnie - patrzył na Josha przez krótką chwilę po czym przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na starszego mężczyznę.

            - I mówisz, że pracujecie razem? – zwrócił się do Boba, wskazując arogancko na Josha palcem. Pogardliwy wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że nie do końca mógł uwierzyć, że staruszek Bob wziął na warsztat kogoś, kto mógłby być jego najmłodszym synem. Forrest kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo do swojego towarzysza.

            - Skończyłeś chociaż podstawówkę dzieciaku? – John tym razem spojrzał na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Ten był oparty o ścianę i przyciśnięty kurczowo do swojej gitary. Dotychczas nie odezwał się ani słowem, jedynie patrząc z podniesioną głową to na Johna, to na Boba. Próbował wyglądać na pewnego siebie i ukrywać przerażenie związane ze spotkaniem osoby, którą od dawna podziwiał. Spodziewał się pogodnego powitania, a to co usłyszał na początek, kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Frusciante był arogancki i złośliwy, a przekonanie o własnej boskości miał niemalże wypisane na czole. Josh przełknął ślinę, zbierając resztki sił które powstrzymywały go przed natychmiastową ucieczką z klubu.

            - Nie twój interes – wydukał z siebie w końcu, wpatrując się przy tym tępo w podłogę. Nie spodziewał się, że ponad dziewięcioletnia różnica wieku między nimi będzie aż tak widoczna. Chciał odpowiedzieć Johnowi na równie niskim poziomie, na którym były jego wcześniejsze wypowiedzi, jednak nie zebrał w sobie tyle odwagi. Już miał na końcu języka zasłyszaną gdzieś frazę „w przeciwieństwie do twojej matki”, jednak zważając na to, jak nieumiejętnie John panował nad emocjami, Josh zarejestrował że za taką odpowiedź mógłby co najmniej dostać w szczękę.

            - Słuchałeś materiału, który ci wysłałem? Chciałbym żebyś coś do tego dodał – Bob nagle zagrzmiał nad ich głowami, widząc jak John rzuca w stronę chłopaka lodowate spojrzenie. Zaczęli się powoli kierować do sali, w której były porozstawiane wszystkie instrumenty. John od razu chwycił jedną z gitar, przewieszając ją przez ramię.

            - Bob, oczywiście, że mam kilka pomysłów na ten kawałek. Trzeba jakoś uratować to gówno, które stworzyliście – Frusciante spojrzał w stronę Boba, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć dużą dozę ironii. Nie można mu było zarzucić, że nie darzył Forresta szacunkiem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest dla niego mentorem i zastępuje kogoś w rodzaju zakręconego członka rodziny, który rozumie wszystkie niepoważne wybryki i kiwa z politowaniem głową. Najwięcej jednak pokory i oddania John przejawiał wobec muzyki. W trakcie ich parogodzinnej sesji prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, skupiając całą uwagę na swoich gitarach i tym, czym mógł się podzielić z Bobem na rzecz jego nagrania. Od czasu do czasu zerkał przelotnie na Josha, który siedział ze swoim instrumentem tak daleko od Johna jak tylko pozwalały na to wymiary studia. Ich muzyczny dialog udał się dużo lepiej niż konwersacja na korytarzu. Doskonale rozumieli się na gruncie wzajemnej wymiany akordów i uzupełniania się kolejnymi dźwiękami. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą prawie w ogóle, jednak dało się wyczuć, że John patrzy przychylniejszym okiem na nowego znajomego. Poza tym, że Bob Forrest prawie nigdy nie był trzeźwy, to również prawie nigdy nie mylił się względem ludzi. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, Josh okazał się wyjątkowo zdolnym muzykiem i choć czasami technika gry zawodziła, to z zaskakującą łatwością posługiwał się improwizacją. Jego praca z muzyką była o tyle wyjątkowa, że powodowała u niego gwałtowne ożywienie i mając gitarę w rękach stopniowo zapominał o wręcz paraliżującej nieśmiałości. Tamtego wieczoru niezaprzeczalny triumf jednak odniósł Bob Forrest, przyznając sobie w duchu nagrodę za to, że tak trafnie dobrał do siebie muzyków. Od początku był przekonany, że otwarte i wręcz nachalne granie Frusciante nie przyćmi, a wręcz dopasuje się do chaotycznego i emocjonalnego brzmienia gitary Josha. Między ich kolejnymi akordami postanowił samotnie wznieść narkotykowy toast na swoją cześć, zostawiając młodych muzyków w swoim towarzystwie.

            - Nie powinieneś się z nim zadawać – powiedział John po chwili długiej ciszy, odkładając gitarę na bok i upewniając się, że Bob go nie słyszy.

            - Wydaje ci się, że wyniesie cię na szczyt, a zjedziesz z nim w ostatni krąg piekła – dodał, wpatrując się na przemian to w Josha, to w ścianę. Coś między zażenowaniem a zdziwieniem zakołatało mu w głowie. Nie powinien był tego mówić, przede wszystkim ze względu na Boba, ani tym bardziej do kogoś, kogo poznał zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Jednak w tym dzieciaku, który siedział nieopodal i w jakby kurczowym geście obrony przyciskał do siebie gitarę, kryła się niepokojąca niewinność i frapująca nieśmiałość. Nie pasował ani do miejsca, w którym przebywali, ani do towarzystwa w którym się znajdował. Frusciante nawet przez moment poczuł się we wręcz braterskim obowiązku powiedzenia mu, że powinien wybrać inną drogę, jak najdalej odbiegającą od narkotykowego podziemia Miasta Aniołów. W jego głosie kryła się nuta rozczarowania i przekonania o swojej racji. Forrest rzeczywiście nieustająco wspierał go jako artystę i nieustępliwie o niego dbał, jednak ceną za ten mecenat (lub raczej nieodłącznym jego elementem) był bezpośredni dostęp do wszystkich bobowych środków fundujących mu niespożytą energię. Wszystko, co oferował Bob niezaprzeczalnie czyniło życie łatwiejszym i pozornie piękniejszym. John przez moment zamyślił się nad tym co właśnie powiedział i powoli zaczął rejestrować jak ogarnia go fala niekontrolowanego gniewu, zarówno wobec Boba i jego narkotyków jak i siebie samego za tendencję do niezwykle łatwego ulegania czyjejś presji. Zanim jednak zdążył wyklinać postać swojego mentora, delikatny i wciąż nieśmiały głos Josha przywrócił go do równowagi.

            - Nie jestem tobą – skwitował Josh, przyciskając do siebie gitarę i będąc zaskoczonym, że odważył się odpowiedzieć Johnowi w ten sposób. Spodziewał się, że Frusciante naskoczy na niego słownie, jednak w odpowiedzi dostał tylko długie, ciche spojrzenie. Nie powiedział już nic więcej, wnioskując, że John uznał te słowa za słuszną rację. Nie utrzymał jego spojrzenia zbyt długo i pierwszy wbił wzrok w podłogę, żałując, że w ogóle zabrał głos.

            - I nigdy nie będziesz – odpowiedział mu John, przypominając o tym, że powinien trzymać klasę i nie pozwalać wchodzić sobie na głowę. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie skazany na towarzystwo dzieciaka i że Bob oszczędzi im wspólnych nagrań. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy zamajaczył przestrach, że Josh może kiedyś wejść mu w drogę zbyt mocno. Jego umiejętności muzyczne były duże lepsze niż jego w tym samym wieku. Obracali się w tym samym, niebezpiecznym środowisku i najwidoczniej rozumieli muzykę na tym samym poziomie. John zorientował się o tym już w momencie, kiedy słuchał nagrania dostarczonego przez Boba. Zamiast okazać zdrową ciekawość zaskakującym talentem Josha, Frusciante automatycznie zareagował defensywnie. Było w chłopaku coś niepokojąco intrygującego. Coś, co sprawiało, że chciało się go odkrywać stopniowo i powoli, miarowo otwierając kolejne szufladki i uzupełniać brakujące elementy układanki. To właśnie wytrącało Johna z równowagi, bo fascynacja ludźmi uruchomiała w nim skomplikowane procesy analityczne, a to z kolei wymagało czasu i nie było proste. W przeciwieństwie do narkotykowego uniesienia, które sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się przejrzyste i nieszkodliwe. Zbawiciel Forrest pojawił się wówczas w odpowiednim momencie, wciskając mu w dłoń niedbale skonstruowane Pocieszenie.


	2. The String

            - Kurwa! Struna! – zagrzmiał wysoki dziewczęcy głos, dochodzący spomiędzy miarowych taktów trzech gitar i perkusji. Małe jasne studio wypełnione było ciężkimi, leniwymi brzmieniami i słodkimi kwiatowymi perfumami, mieszającymi się z chemicznym zapachem proszku do prania i lakieru do włosów. Trójka wysokich dziewcząt tłoczyła się w pomieszczeniu, co chwilę zmieniając instrumenty, krzycząc do siebie i paląc papierosy. Ich gra była na tyle intensywna, że od czasu do czasu pęknięta struna nie stanowiła specjalnego wydarzenia. Drobna brunetka z długą grzywką opadającą na czoło odłożyła pogardliwie gitarę na podłogę, oglądając przy tym niepewnie swoje dłonie. Pęknięta struna nie zaszkodziła jej w żaden sposób, jednak zaburzyła pracę w studio na kilka długich minut.

            - Theresa, obie ręce na miejscu? – odezwał się kolejny wysoki damski głos, tuż przy uchu dziewczyny. Obróciła się szybko, stykając się twarzą z usianym drobnymi piegami nosem drugiej gitarzystki. Emily przyglądała się jej badawczo, a niedbale ułożone tlenione na blond włosy poruszały się niespokojnie przy każdym jej oddechu. W odpowiedzi dostała kiwnięcie głową i niespodziewany pocałunek w policzek.

            - Moje drogie…drodzy – zaczęła Emily, wstrzymując się na moment i przypominając sobie o obecności Josha za perkusją. Machnęła do niego dłonią, uśmiechając się delikatnie znad burzy jasnych włosów. Chciała ogłosić powrót do grania, jednak zanim zaczęła mówić, coś przerwało jej z równie niespodziewanym co pęknięta struna impetem. Ktoś miarowym stukaniem uderzał palcami w uchylone do studia drzwi. Jedna z dziewcząt wyrzuciła z siebie niedbałe „nareszcie!” i leniwym krokiem otworzyła szeroko wejście. Emily wciąż stojąc na środku studia z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że John Frusciante uraczył je swoją obecnością z ponad godzinnym spóźnieniem. Każda z dziewcząt kolejno witała się z przyjacielem, kiedy Emily celowo opóźniła ich powitanie. Kiedy Jenny od niego odchodziła, dopiero wówczas złapała jego spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. Podeszła do niego spokojnie, pierwsza wyciągając drobne dłonie w jego stronę. Na odsłoniętych przegubach jej rąk zadzwoniły melodyjnie miedziane bransoletki, obijając się o siebie stukotem metalu. Musiała nieznacznie stanąć na palcach by znaleźć się na równym Johnowi poziomie i dopiero wtedy mogła utonąć w jego ciepłym objęciu. Przycisnęła się do niego trochę dłużej niż powinna, pozwalając trzymać mu dłoń na swojej talii. Zamykając na chwilę powieki, wcisnęła mocno nos w zakrzywienie johnowej szyi, pozwalając sobie na chłonięcie wszystkich mieszających się zapachów. Kojący moment nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż tuż zza jej uch dobiegł zachrypnięty głos Johna, który wymawiał imię nijak zbliżone do Emily.

            - Josh? – zdumiony głos Johna rozległ się po cichym studio. Dziewczęta spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo, dopiero potem przeniosły zaciekawione spojrzenia to na siedzącego za perkusją Josha, to na wciąż trzymającego Emily Johna.

            - Kiedy? – rzuciła w przestrzeń Jenny, siadając niespiesznie na jednym ze wzmacniaczy i zapalając papierosa. Zaciągnęła się mocno i spojrzała najpierw na Josha, który niezaprzeczalnie udawał, że perkusja czyni go niewidocznym. Patrzył na Johna z podniesioną głową, zupełnie inaczej niż podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

            - Kiedy co? – zaczął, nerwowo trącając dłonią najbliżej znajdujący się talerz instrumentu. Zanim zorientował się o co pyta Jenny, nerwowo przełknął ślinę, nie będąc pewnym czy jest przygotowany na niezapowiedzianą konfrontację z Frusciante.

            - Kiedy udało wam się poznać, że umknęło to naszej, a zwłaszcza mojej uwadze – dokończyła Emily, skracając sobie drogę do siedzącej basistki i również odpalając papierosa od już żarzącego się pomarańczowym blaskiem kształtu. Zebrała nerwowym ruchem włosy w kucyka by po chwili puścić go wolno po odsłoniętych ramionach. John wciąż nic nie mówił, powoli rozpakowując gitarę, którą miał ze sobą na plecach. Atmosfera w studio nagle zrobiła się niepokojąco napięta.

            - Kiedy udało nam się nie spotkać przez tak długi czas – powiedział w końcu John, prostując się znad wzmacniaczy i patrząc Joshowi w oczy, ignorując przy kilka komentarzy dziewcząt, które były równie zaskoczone, co siedzący przed nim chłopak. Frusciante rzeczywiście był zaskoczony, że wszystko stało się wedle jego życzenia. Nie widział Josha od momentu ich spotkania w podziemiach, jednak nie spodziewał się, że spotka go po raz kolejny w studyjnych okolicznościach. Nieśmiało zamajaczyła mu myśl, że Bob Forrest mógł sprytnie maczać w tym palce poznając jedną z dziewcząt z Joshem, jednak bardziej chciał wierzyć w kwestię przypadku. Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwała go dłoń Emily, która niespodziewanie znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

            - Nie mamy szczęścia do perkusistów. Myślałam, że wiesz że David od nas odszedł – powiedziała, patrząc na Josha. Zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu Johna, wspinając się na palce żeby zrównać się z nim wzrostem.

            - Nie wiedziałem, że grasz na perkusji – w cichym głosie Johna dało się usłyszeć nutę szacunku i uznania. Nie sądził, że Bob znalazł w swoim towarzystwie aż tak wszechstronną osobę. Ogarnął instrument wzrokiem i ignorując ciepłą dłoń Emily, podszedł bliżej. Przesunął dłonią po jednym z talerzy, powodując intensywne drganie i śliski dźwięk. Wolnym krokiem stanął tuż za plecami Josha i niespodziewanie uderzył w dwutakt, tym razem wywołując jeden potężny dźwięk bębna. Wszyscy aż podskoczyli, nieprzygotowani na głośny takt. Josh zdawał się siedzieć nieruchomo, czując się niepewnie z Johnem stojącym aż tak blisko.

            - Zabawne. Ostatnio rozglądam się za perkusistą – powiedział po chwili, krzyżując ramiona.

            - Powodzenia – odpowiedział Josh, bardziej w stronę przestrzeni przed nim niż Johna. Zanim odezwała się Theresa, słyszał dokładnie jak niespokojne serce łomocze mu się gwałtownie w piersi. Kiedy John wreszcie odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, a dziewczęta wróciły po swoje instrumenty, mógł spokojnie odetchnąć. Sesja trwała zaledwie kilka godzin, jednak dla Josha okazała się nadzwyczajnie intensywna. Wprowadzał do utworów wręcz agresywne brzmienie, narzucając paniom swój rytm. Jednocześnie wpasowywał się w namiętny, leniwy i wręcz lepkie dźwięki, które były tożsame z Jenny, Theresą i Emily. John w tym czasie nagrywał niewiele, raczej przysłuchując się ich pracy i rysując w głowie koncepcję późniejszej produkcji. Intensywna sesja zakończyła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy ciepłe światło dzienne zastąpił chłodny elektryczny powiew. Mrok wpadał niespokojnie przez okna, zmuszając całą ekipę do niespiesznego opuszczenia studia. W brzdęku składanych instrumentów i głośnych rozmów dało się usłyszeć niski johnowy głos.

            - Szukam kogoś, kto rozumie muzykę tak jak ja. I kogoś kto przy okazji gra na perkusji. Pracuję nad czymś niewielkim, może chciałbyś spróbować zagrać? – zaoferował Frusciante, pomagając upchnąć dziewczętom gitary na miejsce. Jego ton nie miał w sobie nic z ich rozmowy sprzed niespełna roku, kiedy potraktował Josha z góry, wręcz arogancko przekreślając go jako artystę tylko ze względu na wiek. Było jednak coś szczególnego w jego grze, zmysłowej i agresywnej, niespokojnej i ułożonej, asynchronicznej i doskonałej technicznie.

            - Przyjdź kiedyś do mnie, obiecasz? – John ściszył nieco głos, pochylając się nad Joshem przytłaczająco. Spojrzał w jego ciemne tęczówki, próbując nazwać z nich emocje, które stały gdzieś za plecami chłopaka. Coś między przerażeniem, a zachwytem i ciekawością nie dawały mu spokoju, ale szerokie źrenice zdradzały satysfakcjonującą dla Johna odpowiedź.

            - Pewnie wiesz gdzie mieszkam. Jeśli nie, możesz zapytać Boba. Ale nie przychodź z nim – dodał jeszcze po chwili do wciąż milczącego Josha.

            - Jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz _w stanie_ ze mną grać. Może się odezwę – powiedział w końcu Josh, utrzymując jego spojrzenie i nie dając po sobie poznać, że właśnie napawa się najwyższą formą docenienia, jaka dotychczas go spotkała. Frusciante rzucił mu jeszcze wyzywające spojrzenie, które miało karcące brzmienie. Nie lubił kiedy ktoś bezpośrednio nawiązywał do narkotykowych ucieczek, a zwłaszcza kiedy ktoś przypuszczał, że przenosi to na muzykę. Klinghoffer dostał jednak rozgrzeszenie, będąc w głowie Johna zupełnie nową piosenką.

 

 


	3. Afraid of The Morning

         Długie, zimowe wieczory w mieszkaniu Johna najczęściej miały swój zmienny rytm. Zazwyczaj siadywali na podłodze, ściskając swoje gitary i nagrywając mnóstwo materiału, który później przesłuchiwali, wybierając najlepsze. Potrafili spędzać długie godziny smagając palcami napięte struny, czasami nie odzywając się w ogóle. Między jednym nagraniem a kolejnym, zdarzało im się siadać przy biurku i skrobać starym piórem Johna słowa do jeszcze niepowstałych utworów. Pióro lubiło odmawiać posłuszeństwa, zostawiając na papierze przeźroczyste kontury słów i wydając przy tym okropny, szorstki dźwięk. Przyjęli zasadę, że kiedy linijka urywa się w połowie z przyczyn technicznych, w takiej samej formie zostanie zapisane na nagraniu. Muzyczne sesje przerywane były jedynie przejściem do kuchni po kolejny kubek parującej herbaty. Okazjonalnie zdarzała się kawa, ale tego Josh nie lubił bo Frusciante zazwyczaj raczył go czymś w rodzaju wody barwionej na czarno z dużą dozą cukru. Nigdy nie powiedział wprost, że sztuka parzenia kawy wykracza poza jego zdolności artystyczne. Zawsze wypijał z udawaną przyjemnością, łaskawie nie wykrzywiając się przy tym. Trzymając kubki z gorącymi naparami, najczęściej wychodzili na taras, wyciągając uprzednio papierosy. John raczył się długimi, powolnymi zaciągnięciami, Josh trzymał papierosy raczej nerwowo i wypalał szybko. W tej manierze kryła się jakaś niewinna, wręcz dziecinna obawa przed tym, że ktoś może mu zwrócić uwagę na palenie. Zagęszczając powietrze szarawym dymem, rozmawiali o małych i większych rzeczach.

         Jedna z ich wieczornych muzycznych rozrywek zupełnie przypadkiem przeniosła się do johnowej sypialni. Surowy wystrój ograniczał się jedynie do materaca rzuconego na środek i zasłanego stosem poduszek i puchową kołdrą, książek poukładanych w chybotliwe piramidy i kilku ulubionych gitar Johna. W trakcie pisania jednego z tekstów, John nagle przypomniał sobie o książce, która zawierała zapomniany cytat, który koniecznie chcieli wykorzystać. Kiedy Frusciante niecierpliwie przeczesywał swoje książkowe zasoby, Josh spokojnie rozsiadł się na materacu, obserwując uważnie. W zapale przyjaciela było coś niezwykle frapującego. Schylał się nisko, wręcz stykając się z podłogą i przekrzywiając głowę na boki przesuwał spojrzeniem po tytułach książek. Od czasu do czasu dotykał palcami grzbietów by zaraz wymruczeć coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i przenieść się do następnego tomu. Przez cały czas zapewniał go, że _zaraz znajdzie_ wymarzony egzemplarz, ale za każdym razem coś go rozpraszało.

         - O, zobacz to! – mówił do Josha, rzucając w jego stronę ciężki album z pozłacanymi po boku stronami. Nie stanowił celu ich poszukiwań, ale niewątpliwie był wartościową pozycją w kolekcji. Obaj pochylili się nad książką, John z zapałem opowiadał o kolejnych stronach, które leniwie przerzucał Josh. Tempo przekładania kartek zatrzymało się na dobre, w momencie, w którym zorientował się, że na jego ramieniu lekkim ciężarem opiera się głowa Johna. To było bardzo przyjemne uczucie, zwłaszcza, że na szyi miał jego ciepły, miarowy oddech. Bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, że czyjś dotyk był dla niego przyjemny, John jednak miał ten komfort, a wręcz przywilej pozwalający być blisko Josha. Dopiero jakiś czas temu nauczył się nie reagować nerwowo na drobne zbliżenia w postaci przyjacielskich uścisków czy ciepłej dłoni przesuwającej się po plecach. Było w tym coś kojącego, a wręcz sprawiało, że Josh czuł się bardziej komfortowo we własnej skórze. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy znajdowali się bardzo blisko, gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy pojawiała się wielka przepaść, na dole której czaiło się niepokojące pragnienie _bliżej_ i _więcej_. Trzymał to gdzieś daleko z tyłu głowy, próbując nie oddawać się niebezpiecznemu odczuciu i _jeszcze_ kontrolując przekroczenie granicy. To pojęcie jednak nie funkcjonowało w johnowym mniemaniu, który jakiś czas temu obrał sobie za punkt honoru przyzwyczajenie Josha do swojej potrzeby bliskości. Wszystkie drobne gesty wdrażane z coraz większą częstotliwością przynosiły zaskakujące efekty. Nie potrafił jednak przed sobą ukrywać, że prowadziło to do takich chwil, jaką właśnie dzielili w jego sypialni, siedząc obok siebie na materacowej przestrzeni. Niekontrolowana siła przyciągnęła jego policzek do ramienia Josha, by chwilę później przenieść dłoń na jego plecy. Przesunął nią kilka razy po warstwach materiału, czując kolejne kręgi kręgosłupa. Nie czekał zbyt długo by zanurkować palcami pod joshową koszulę, stykając się swoją chłodną dłonią z jego gorącą skórą. Wydawało mu się, że jego towarzysz na kilka długich sekund zapomniał o konieczności oddychania, zastygając kompletnie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Nie ruszał ręką, czekając cierpliwie na reakcję.

         - Co robisz? – wyszeptał Josh w przestrzeń, nadal tkwiąc w bezruchu. Konieczność spojrzenia na Johna wydawała się przekraczać jego możliwości percepcji w tamtym momencie. Mimowolnie jednak lekko przechylił głowę w jego stronę, przylegając policzkiem do włosów Johna. Pytanie, które właśnie padło z jego ust było zupełnie nie na miejscu i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miało niesłychanie infantylny wydźwięk. Jednak konieczność przerwania ciszy, która między nimi zapadła wydawała mu się niezbędna. Jego ciało niezależnie od niego zareagowało gęsią skórką pod wpływem chłodnej johnowej dłoni.

        - Rozbieram cię – odpowiedział John takim tonem, jakby wygłaszał najbardziej oczywiste prawidła. W odpowiedzi dostał coś pomiędzy cichym westchnięciem, a pomrukiem dezaprobaty. Wręcz podstępnie wykorzystał moment nieuwagi przyjaciela by zdjąć mu z ramion koszulę, którą miał na siebie narzuconą. Czekało go nie lada wyzwanie bo była to dopiero pierwsza z warstw, pod którą zwykle ukrywał się Josh. Obrał bardzo dobrą taktykę ochronną, która skutecznie broniła go przed niepewnością związaną z własnym ciałem. Frusciante przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy aby na pewno uda mu się przejść na drugą stronę tej bariery, ale sytuacja wskazywała na to, że był na całkiem dobrej drodze. Wraz z tą myślą pojawiła się jeszcze jedna obawa związana z przełamywaniem pewnej granicy. Nie był do końca pewien czy nie nadużywa joshowego zaufania zbyt mocno. Jakaś niegodziwa strona jego myśli podpowiadała, że chce zobaczyć jak daleko może się posunąć i na ile mocno Josh jest mu w stanie ulec. Kryło się w tym coś z jego dalece rozwiniętej potrzeby _zdobywania_ ludzi, a Josh był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałby potraktować w ten sposób. Korzystanie z faktu, że prawdopodobnie jako jedyny miał _przyjemność_ być z nim na tyle blisko, i że Josh pozwalał mu na wiele, ignorując swoją nieśmiałość wydawało mu się co najmniej niewłaściwe. Mimo chęci _sprawdzenia_ , naprawdę miał ochotę mieć go bliżej niż dotychczas. Urok Josha polegał na tym, że chyba nie do końca był świadomy tego, że to co ukrywał pod otoczką nieśmiałości może być bardzo pociągające. John z kolei miał ten komfort, że został dopuszczony na tyle blisko żeby to zauważyć.

           - Myślałem, że dokończymy pisać tekst… - zaczął Josh, znów mrucząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. Poruszył się lekko, szukając wygodniejszego miejsca na materacu. Zaistniała sytuacja była dla niego nowa, a przystosowanie się do niej stanowiło wyzwanie. Nie czuł się niekomfortowo, jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że _może nie powinien_ pozwalać na więcej. Z drugiej strony zaś, bardzo chciał żeby sprawy nabrały tempa i był ciekaw jak daleko jest w stanie zajść sam. Johnowa ręka wciąż błądziła po jego plecach, a on powoli przyzwyczajał się do dotyku jego wciąż chłodnej dłoni.

           - Później – skomentował John, znów korzystając z okazji i kładąc rękę na szyi Josha, obrócił go w swoją stronę i przycisnął mu wargi do ust. Przez chwilę nie poruszali się w ogóle, zaledwie dotykając się ustami i prawie wręcz nie oddychając. Miękkość johnowych ust nie pozwalała od siebie odejść, dlatego po dłuższej chwili trwania w gęstym bezruchu, Josh niepewnie oddał to, co zaczął John. Niespiesznymi ruchami dotkał jego ust, łapiąc delikatnie kolejno dolną i górną wargę swoimi. Z obawy przed tym, że może się odsunąć, położył mu lekko drążącą dłoń na rozgrzanym policzku, przytrzymując przy sobie. Zupełnie niespodziewanie inicjatywa znalazła się po stronie Josha, który wydawał się być bardzo łapczywy względem każdej bliższej cielesności z przyjacielem. Niepewne i badawcze ruchy jego ust z czasem stały się coraz intensywniejsze i bardziej ciekawskie, a w konsekwencji szybko zaczęło im brakować powietrza, które dzieli w tej ciasnej przestrzeni ust. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie na moment, wdychając pospiesznie powietrze, Josh automatycznie skierował spojrzenie w podłogę, nie będąc w stanie skonfrontować się z ciemnymi tęczówkami Johna. Absolutna pustka wypełniała jego głowę, a jedyne przebłyski kontroli myśli objawiały się krótkimi komunikatami o usprawiedliwiającej treści _to się nie dzieje_. Z chwilowego otępienia wyrwała go dłoń Johna, przesuwająca się miarowo po jego policzku i odgarniająca z czoła długie kosmyki włosów, które nieustannie wpadały mu do oczu.

         - Josh… Popatrz na mnie – bardziej wychrypiał, niż powiedział. W spokojnym na pozór tonie głosu dało się wyczuć  wręcz błagalny ton i rozpaczliwą prośbę o uwagę. Kiedy Josh wreszcie na niego spojrzał, a ich ciemne tęczówki spojrzały na siebie intensywnie, John zaczął uważnie przysłuchiwać się wszystkim dźwiękom, które ich otaczały. W sypialni słychać było szelest pościeli, gniecenie materiału ubrań, nierównomierne oddechy i bardzo głośne, wręcz niepokojące bicie serca.

        - Wszystko w porządku? Serce bije ci tak głośno, że mógłbym je nagrać i… - powiedział cicho John, wsłuchując się w nieregularne stukanie w _sferze między sercem a ciszą_. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zajaśniał mu pomysł realizacji zapisania czyjegoś bicia serca na użytek swoich nagrań, jednak ta myśl nie trwała długo. Na twórczym rozważaniu nie pozwalało mu się skupić nieprzytomne spojrzenie Josha, które analizowało każdy szczegół jego twarzy.

         - Chciałbym się upewnić, że to jest prawdziwe – powiedział cicho, wręcz niepewnie, nerwowo naciągając sobie rękawy swetra na nadgarstki i rozciągając przy tym materiał. Reakcja Johna na ten gest była niemalże natychmiastowa, gdyż nadgarstki najpierw znalazły się w jego dłoniach by za chwilę posłusznie pozwolić przesunąć przez nie wszystkie pozostałe warstwy ubrań. Wszystko wylądowało z bezdźwięcznym odgłosem w niebezpiecznej pozałóżkowej przestrzeni. Ogarnął wzrokiem jego szczupłą sylwetkę, uśmiechając się nieznacznie pod nosem na reakcję w postaci odruchowego rozcierania zmarzniętych ramion dłońmi.

         - A teraz? – zapytał John, przyglądając się jak Josh próbuje przyzwyczaić się do zmiany temperatury. W międzyczasie zdążył policzyć wzrokiem wszystkie jego żebra i przeanalizować ścieżkę, którą podążała gęsia skórka.

         - Zimno. Czyli naprawdę – odpowiedział, przysuwając się w jego stronę trochę bliżej, jakby zapraszając do podzielenia się ciepłem. John niespiesznie objął go jednym ramieniem, badając dłońmi fakturę jego skóry. Pod szorstkim dotykiem jego palców nie uchroniły się trzy drobne blizny nad prawą łopatką, wystające kręgi kręgosłupa i rozgrzany kark. Wolną dłonią wciąż odgarniał mu kosmyki włosów z twarzy, jednocześnie przyciskając wargi do miejsca gdzieś między czołem, a skroniami i składając tam drobny pocałunek. Josh powoli przyzwyczajał się do jego dotyku, reagując cichym westchnięciem lub długim nabieraniem powietrza w płuca. Każdy fragment jego ciała zdawał się reagować w innym trybie i ze zmienną intensywnością. John korzystał na tym do woli, szybko orientując się, gdzie powinien zaprowadzić swoje dłonie na dłużej. W pewnym momencie między kolejnymi westchnięciami dało się także usłyszeć wzmożony szelest pościeli. Niespiesznym i delikatnym ruchem John pchnął swojego towarzysza na zmięty materiał kołdry na którym przez cały czas siedzieli. Sam pozostał w pionowej pozycji, chcąc się dokładnie przyjrzeć widokowi leżącego przed nim półnagiego Josha, który patrzył na niego w sposób oscylujący między przerażeniem, a zachwytem. Wyraźnie nie wiedział co powinien zrobić z dłońmi, na zmianę kładąc je na pościeli i na sobie. Ostatecznie wyciągnął je w stronę Johna, przyciągając do siebie wystarczająco blisko by wciąż móc na niego patrzeć. Ciemne loki nieznacznie muskały mu twarz, zahaczając o policzki.

         - Nie boisz się? – John zakłócił gęstość powietrza między nimi swoim cichym szeptem prosto w joshowe usta. Bliżej nieznana przyczyna kazała mu kontrolować każdy ich kolejny krok, próbując ustalić granicę którą mogą dalej przesuwać. Postawione pytanie było specjalnie na tyle otwarte i nastawione na to by Josh sam mógł zdecydować co stanie się dalej.

         - Ciebie? – zostawił cichą przerwę w odpowiedzi żeby w tym czasie zaciągnąć się zapachem piżmowych perfum zmieszanych z papierosowym dymem.

        - Bardziej obawiam się świtu – dokończył cicho, przesuwając dłonią po gęstych johnowych lokach. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zapaliła się znajoma ostrzegawcza lampka, że tak naprawdę obawia się zarówno końca nocy jak i tego, że _być może_ tak długi i intensywny wieczór może się więcej nie powtórzyć. Na wszelki wypadek upewnił się o prawdziwości całego zdarzenia i jeszcze raz utonął w mocnym zapachu wszystkich johnowych smaków.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The End Has A Start

Przygotowania do nagrywania nowego albumu rozpoczęły się późną jesienią. Deszczowa aura i wietrzna pogoda nie sprzyjały nikomu, jednak zespół był pełen energii do stworzenia czegoś nowego. Zdecydowali się na spotkanie zupełnie spontanicznie, zaledwie po kilku rozmowach telefonicznych. Okazało się, że każdy z nich w trakcie przerwy po intensywnej trasie koncertowej nagrał sporo materiału, który czekał tylko na to, żeby zaprezentować go w studiu.

Josh pojawił się w studio dużo wcześniej niż powinien. Przywitał się z obsługą, która zawsze witała go uśmiechem i różnymi uprzejmościami. Był ranek, ale w dźwiękoszczelnej sali zapalone były wszystkie jarzeniówki, odbijające się jaskrawym blaskiem od instrumentów. Zaraz po tym kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi do studia, ogarnął wzorkiem pomieszczenie, zrzucił z ramienia gitarę i usiadł na podłodze przykrytej wyświechtanym dywanem. Zanim sięgnął po jednego z Fenderów, zerknął w stronę stojącej nieopodal perkusji. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie na kolanach. Myśl o dotknięciu pałeczek bardzo go nęciła, jednak zanim zdążył wstać i po nie sięgnąć, ogarnęło go zniechęcenie tłumaczone _niepotrzebnym rozproszeniem skupienia._ Przed przyjściem reszty zespołu postanowił zagrać dla siebie kilka improwizacji, rozgrzewając uprzednio palce, wyłamując je pod różnymi kątami. Minęły co najmniej dwa kwadranse, dopóki nie usłyszał za drzwiami głośnych rozmów, śmiechu i stukania butów.

Do pomieszczenia zaczęły wchodzić tłumnie różne osoby. Najpierw dwóch dźwiękowców, z którymi przywitał się serdecznym uśmiechem, jeden z producentów, za którym nie przepadał, ale pomachał mu dłonią. Potem pojawił się Chad, rozmawiający z kimś, kogo widział pierwszy raz. Chad ścisnął go w geście powitania tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że aż uniósł go kilka centymetrów nad bezpieczny grunt podłogi. Flea zjawił się nie później niż reszta, niosąc ze sobą kubek parującej kawy. Przechodząc obok Josha, zdjął mu z głowy czapkę, założył na siebie i zmierzwił włosy. W każdym z tych gestów była przyjacielska sympatia i odrobina ojcowskiej troski. Przez kilkanaście minut w studiu trwał rozgardiasz złożony z brzdękania sprawdzanych instrumentów, nastrajania gitar i głośnych rozmów. Nadal czekali na Anthony’ego, który nie miał w zwyczaju się spóźniać.

Wszedł do studia ostatni. Był w towarzystwie jakiegoś mężczyzny, którego Josh nie rozpoznał od razu. Dopiero kiedy ekipa w studiu niespodziewanie krzyknęła głośno i zaczęła klaskać i wiwatować, uświadomił sobie, kogo przyprowadził ze sobą Anthony.

John Frusciante stał na środku studia, prawdziwy i uśmiechnięty, cierpliwie ściskał dłoń każdemu, kto do niego podchodził i zamieniał kilka słów na bliżej nieokreślony temat. Choć lekko zgarbiony, wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze. Nadal nie nauczył się nosić dopasowanych ubrań ani pasujących do siebie wzorów i kolorów. Prawdopodobnie miał nawet dwie różne skarpetki. Ściął nieznacznie włosy, ciemne loki sięgały zaledwie do karku. Rejestrując tę informację, z tyłu joshowej głowy pojawiło się nieoczekiwane _szkoda?_. Miał nadzieję, że za sprawą jakiegoś cudu uda mu się stopić ze ścianą, która twardo za nim stała i John go nie zauważy. Jednocześnie ogarnęło go przerażenie, ogromny entuzjazm i chęć zniknięcia zmieszana z pragnieniem rzucenia się Johnowi w ramiona. Wydawało mu się, że przez kilka długich sekund zapomniał o oddychaniu, wpatrując się intensywnie w każdy ruch Johna, który rzeczywiście zdawał się go nie widzieć. Zaciskał nerwowo dłonie w kieszeniach spodni, rejestrując, że ściska je na tyle mocno, że kości palców w każdej chwili mogły przedrzeć skórę na knykciach. Z osłupienia obudziła go dopiero czyjaś ręka klepiąca mu ramię.

\- Niezła niespodzianka, co nie? – powiedział do niego jakiś osobnik, ale nie zebrał wystarczająco sił by sprawdzić kim był, ani tym bardziej by odpowiedzieć. Rzeczona niespodzianka wydawała mu się być źle zaplanowanym sabotażem. W tamtym momencie przechodziły mu przez głowę tysiące informacji, zlewając się w jedną, nieznośną wręcz maź. _Dwa lata. Nie_

_dzwonił. Czy to ta sama koszula, którą miał na sobie w czasie wyjścia do ~~Brokatu,~~ _

_20 lipca? Dlaczego nie odpowiadał na wiadomości? Boże, niech nie podchodzi. Chcę znowu_

_przyjść do jego mieszkania? Nie chcę chcę_

_chcę chcę nie._

\- Joshie – zimny świst johnowego oddechu przebiegł długą trasę tuż obok jego ucha, budząc go z otępienia. Po długiej chwili kompletnego otępienia, przeniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim Frusciante. Chciał jednocześnie powiedzieć mu, że nie znosi tego zdrobnienia (chociaż i tak był jedyną uprzywilejowaną osobą, która mogła go używać), zwrócić uwagę, że się postarzał, że dobrze go widzieć, że nie spodziewał się jego przyjścia i setkę innych rzeczy, ale zanim w ogóle zdążył zareagować, John ścisnął go mocno ramionami, przyciskając do siebie. Nigdy nie czuł się tak ciężki w czyichś objęciach, więc jedynie odruchowo odwzajemnił uścisk, kładąc mu jedną dłoń na plecach. Pod opuszkami miał szorstki materiał flaneli, na policzku kilka ciemnych loków, a całość ogarniał zapach proszku do prania i mocnych perfum. _Pieprz, cytryna, piżmo? Nowe_.

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Zdawało się, że od momentu wejścia Johna do studia i ich przywitania minęły długie godziny. Wszystko stało się zaledwie w przeciągu kilku sekund, nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi na burzową chmurę, która zawisła Joshowi nad głową, zalewając go zimnym deszczem zobojętnienia i gradem emocji. W trakcie całego spotkania odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy było to konieczne. Udawanie uśmiechów wychodziło mu przeciętnie, mimo, że zespół wraz z ekipą żartował cały czas. Był wystarczająco zajęty próbami intensywnego skupienia się na strunach gitar i nieustanną walką z kontrolowaniem nerwów. Wyglądał na opanowanego, a wszystkie gitarowe partie udało mu się odegrać bez żadnej pomyłki. Poziom adrenaliny związany ze świadomością faktu, że John jest obecny w tym samym pomieszczeniu, a co gorsza, korzystają razem z tych samych gitar, przechodził powoli dopuszczalną granicę. _Nie patrzeć_ było jedną z najczęściej powtarzających się myśli w głowie Josha. Stali zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie, a wydawać by się mogło, że powietrze w tym obszarze zrobiło się tak gęste, że można było kroić je nożem.

 Okazało się, że Frusciante głównie przyglądał się ich pracy, tylko od czasu do czasu chwytając jednego z Fenderów i oferując kilka nowych akordów. Nie narzucał się ani w kwestii muzyki, ani powstających dopiero tekstów. Josh podejrzewał, że przebywanie w studio z zespołem wcale nie sprawia mu przyjemności, jednak żadna z jego reakcji na to nie wskazywała. Ekipa nie prosiła o zbyt wiele przysług, stosując niepisaną zasadę, że John tak naprawdę ma tylko dodawać im energii. _Niezła niespodzianka_ samą swoją obecnością zmieniła atmosferę w studio, a świadomość, że John rzeczywiście chce wiedzieć co dzieje się w zespole i jak wyglądają ich próby, podnosiła jakość gry i sprawiała, że każdy uśmiechał się trochę częściej niż miał w zwyczaju.

Kilkugodzinna sesja nagraniowa kończyła się jednak w momencie, w którym jeden z producentów wyszedł ze studia z twarzą przejawiającą objawy rozczarowania.

\- Kutas! – krzyknął Anthony w zamykające się za niewdzięcznym realizatorem drzwi. Zaraz potem słychać było upadek pałeczek Chada o podłogę, grymasy niezadowolenia i głośne przekleństwa. Studio powoli zaczęło pustoszeć w ramach zasłużonej przerwy. Ktoś jeszcze pobiegł ratować sytuację z dźwiękowcem, kiedy zarówno zespół jak i ekipa wychodzili z pomieszczenia. Decyzja Josha o zajęciu bezpiecznego miejsca na podłodze i próba zakamuflowania się ze ścianą okazała się być na tyle skuteczna, że tylko Anthony wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, oferując wsparcie. Odmówił, tłumacząc się niezawodną i skuteczną w każdej sytuacji kwestią o _chęci spędzenia w pustym studiu kilka dodatkowych minut._ Kiedy wydawało mu się, że rzeczywiście został sam i mógł w końcu bez obaw wypuścić powietrze z płuc, ktoś przerwał ciszę chrząknięciem.

Josh niechętnie podniósł wzrok na Johna zbliżającego się w jego stronę niebezpiecznie blisko. Trzymał dłonie wciśnięte w kieszenie wyciągniętych spodni, opierając się ramieniem o pobliską ścianę.

\- Dobrze dziś zagrałeś – padło z jego ust po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Josh wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami, wysilając się na krzywy uśmiech. Udało mu się nawet wyszeptać ciche „dziękuję”. Ta próba nawiązania dialogu należała do niezwykle niezręcznych. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chcą sobie bardzo dużo powiedzieć, ale ogarnęła ich zbędna niemoc. Josh w geście rozpaczy nerwowo trzymał gitarę, dociskając ją do siebie mocniej niż było to konieczne i od czasu do czasu półświadomie szarpiąc jedną z strun.

\- Nie chciałbyś może… - zaczął Frusciante, przyglądając się Joshowi z góry. – Wpaść w wolnej chwili do mnie? Mam kilka dobrych winyli, których jeszcze nie słuchałem. Myślałem, że może…

\- Tak – Josh odpowiedział zupełnie odruchowo, ignorując czerwoną lampkę w swojej głowie, która sugerowała zdecydowane _n i e_. Po raz pierwszy odważył się spojrzeć w jego ciemne oczy, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał dokładnie ten sam gest.

\- Zadzwonię – John oderwał się w końcu od ściany, wyciągając dłonie z kieszeni i zmierzając powoli w stronę wyjścia. Zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę wciąż siedzącego na podłodze mężczyzny i pomachał mu dłonią.

Dopiero kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Josh przestał ściskać gitarę i odetchnął z ulgą. Gonitwa myśli powoli przestawała mu dokuczać, jednak gorączka emocji nadal nie dawała spokoju. Ich ostatnia konwersacja zakończyła się w ten sam sposób – obietnicą telefonu. Coś jednak przeszkodziło Johnowi na tyle skutecznie, że nie był w stanie zadzwonić przez dwa lata. Zażenowanie zakołatało gdzieś z tyłu joshowej głowy, sugerując, że nie powinien był zgadzać się na spotkanie tak łatwo. Z drugiej strony zaś, jakaś nieśmiała emocja pokrewna ekscytacji podpowiadała, że wizyta w mieszkaniu Frusciante’go była świętem, na które czekał od długiego czasu. To małe uczucie było jednak silnie tłumione przez ogromną niepewność i strach związany z nadchodzącą konfrontacją z przyjacielem. Nie do końca mógł sobie darować nieumiejętność okazywania właściwych emocji. Szczególnie niewygodny był fakt, że mógł pojechać do jego mieszkania od razu i całkowicie zapomnieć o dwóch latach _oczekiwania, analizowania, nerwowości i niepewności_. Melancholijne rozczarowanie powoli ustępowało miejsca ożywionemu entuzjazmowi.


	5. At All Cost

Tym razem John dotrzymał słowa i zadzwonił kilka dni po spotkaniu w studio. Josh do ostatniej chwili próbował opóźnić swoje pojawienie się i wydłużyć sobie czas dzielący go od umówionej wizyty. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na długą podróż rowerem, chcąc rozładować towarzyszące mu skrajne emocje.

            Pożałował rowerowej eskapady w tej samej chwili, w której pukał do drzwi mieszkania Johna.

            - Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko śladom krwi w swojej łazience – Josh bezpardonowo przekroczył próg, niemalże tratując gospodarza w drzwiach. Z pogardą zostawił rower na podwórku, mrucząc złowróżbne klątwy w stronę pojazdu pod nosem. 

            - Jechałeś rowerem z drugiego końca miasta? Dobrze się czujesz? – John spojrzał na gościa z uniesioną w górę brwią. Gestem dłoni wskazał mu łazienkę, mimo, że Josh znał plan jego mieszkania na pamięć.

            - Jakiś dzieciak na mnie wpadł – tłumaczył się, skądinąd zgodnie z prawdą, pokonując kolejne metry dzielące go od celu. Słyszał za plecami lekko kpiący śmiech swojego towarzysza, czując coraz większe zażenowanie i piekący ból po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Na ostatnim zakręcie dzielącym go od johnowego mieszkania, nie zauważył jadącego z naprzeciwka chłopca, powodując drobną kolizję. Najpierw zderzyli się ze sobą, a dopiero potem z twardym gruntem jezdni. Zła aura chciała żeby Josh skończył upadek boleśniej niż sprawca całej nieprzyjemności. Szorstka nawierzchnia pokryta żwirem zostawiła na jego dłoni kilka rozcięć, kurz na ubraniach i drobne otarcie na policzku. Paskudny pech zdecydował, że dzieciak jeszcze na niego nakrzyczał, nie przejmując się zbytnio zajściem. Bez większych trudności pozbierał się z drogi i odjechał bez słowa, pozostawiając poturbowanego muzyka na środku ulicy.

            - Masz piach na policzku – zwrócił uwagę John, zapalając światło w łazience. Niewielki dystans dzielił jego dłoń od twarzy Josha, jednak ostatecznie zdecydował się go nie dotykać. Nie zawahał się jednak chwycić go za rękę, wciskając na siłę pod strumień zimnej wody. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego śmiechu w trakcie całej czynności, patrząc na rosnące zażenowanie malujące się na twarzy swojego towarzysza. Nie był zdziwiony, że chciał wyszarpnąć dłoń, którą cały czas trzymał mu pod kranem, czekając aż wszystkie ślady świeżej i zaschniętej krwi znikną w czeluściach ceramiki. Pozwolił sobie żeby wolną ręką strzepnąć mu resztki kurzu z ramienia. Puścił go dopiero w momencie, kiedy zauważył, że dłoń zaczęła mu nerwowo drżeć.

            Josh patrzył cały czas na ich odbicie w lustrze, gryząc sobie wargę ze zdenerwowania. Ciepły uścisk palców Johna na jego nadgarstku mieszający się z lodowatą wodą i piekącym bólem rozcięć w żaden sposób nie pozwalał się skupić. Ciężka cisza została w końcu przerwana przez Johna, który rzucił w jego stronę ręcznik i zaprosił gestem w stronę wyjścia z łazienki.

            - Teraz możesz czuć się jak u siebie. Spróbuj nie zdewastować wystroju swoimi upadkami.

            - Stawiam, że sam nie dajesz rady poruszać się w tym chaosie – Josh odgryzł się na jego komentarz, ironicznie komplementując kompletny rozgardiasz panujący na każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym centymetrze kwadratowym johnowego mieszkania. Z łatwością można było zahaczyć się o jakiś niepozornie wyglądający kabel, uderzyć o ostre kanty mebli czy przewrócić o zagubioną w podłogowym gąszczu szklankę czy wpaść na akurat przechadzającego się po mieszkaniu kota. Puchate stwory były najmniej ulubionym przez Josha elementem wystroju, ze względu na długą sierść panoszącą się w każdym zakamarku i powodującą niechciane odruchy alergiczne. Ponadto koty zdawały się wyczuwać jego stosunek do nich i równie niechętnie co nieufnie do niego podchodziły. Trzymając opanowaną pozycję dystansu, raczej bacznie obserwowały, od czas do czasu próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę i pomiaukując donośnie. Na szczęście zjawił się u Johna w porze przypisanej długiej kociej sjeście.

Przez kilka metrów szli razem, jednak po kilku krokach Josh znalazł się w salonie, oglądając wszystko z nową ciekawością. Znał mieszkanie Johna lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jednak z każdą wizytą udawało mu się wypatrzeć coś nowego. Tym razem śledził czujnym wzrokiem każdy obiekt. Przybyło płyt, które jako jedyne miały swój porządek i system ułożenia. Zebrane w kartonowych pudłach, były opisane alfabetycznie. Na drewnianym biurku porozrzucane były notesy i luźne kartki, pełne gąszczu czarnych słów i kolorowych rysunków. Nad papierowych chaosem wisiała pokaźnych rozmiarów tablica. Każdy centymetr jej powierzchni był pokryty zdjęciami, pocztówkami i wiszącymi drobiazgami wszelakiej maści. Przyjrzał się bliżej zdjęciom. Przybyło kilka wizerunków Johna w towarzystwie osób, których nie znał. Co najmniej trzykrotnie zarejestrował dziewczynę w ciemnych włosach i wypukłych kościach policzkowych. Uśmiechała się urzekająco na każdej z fotografii. Coś nieprzyjemnie ścisnęło go w żołądku, więc z beznamiętnym wzruszeniem ramion postanowił przenieść spojrzenie na półkę z książkami. Zawsze lubił się przyglądać czyimś książkom, śledząc ich grzbiety z przekrzywioną na bok głową. John powiększył swoją kolekcję, co było widać na uginających się od ciasno postawionych tomów półkach. Kończąc oglądać książki, Josh odsunął się wolno kilka kroków w tył, po czym zderzył się mocno plecami z czymś zimnym i twardym. Usłyszał za sobą dźwięk uderzającego o siebie szkła i odwrócił się szybko w drugą stronę.

            - Przepraszam. Nie słyszałem, jak wchodzisz. – powiedział cicho w stronę stojącego przed nim Johna, który trzymał dwie chłodne butelki z piwem.

– Nie wiem czy to spotkanie może być jeszcze bardziej niezręczne – dodał po chwili i ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed typowym dla siebie zamaszystym ruchem rąk, myśląc, że może to spowodować kolejne nieszczęścia. John zaśmiał się, patrząc najpierw na niego, a potem przewracając teatralnie oczami. Wręczył mu butelkę i ruchem głowy wskazał miejsce na środku pokoju.

            - Siadaj. Nie ruszaj się. Nawet nie oddychaj – powiedział John, czekając aż jego towarzysz zajmie bezpieczny do wszelakich kolizji kawałek przestrzeni. Nie spodziewał się, że usiądzie w innym miejscu niż podłoga. Skrzyżował nogi i zaplótł palce wokół zimnej butelki, najwidoczniej próbując przestać myśleć o piekącej dłoni.

            - Ekkehard Ehlers, za pozwoleniem – John pomachał mu przed twarzą wyświechtanym winylem. Wyjął z pudełka jeszcze kilka innych płyt, kładąc je obok gramofonu. Kiedy wspomniany Ehlers zaczął swoją psychodeliczną kompozycję, John w końcu usiadł naprzeciwko swojego gościa i słuchali w skupieniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądało to zupełnie tak samo, jak kilka lat temu, kiedy spotykali się tylko na wielogodzinne słuchanie. Po kilku piosenkach i pierwszym wypitym piwie, wreszcie zaczęli ze sobą swobodnie rozmawiać. Mówili o wszystkim tak, jakby nie widzieli się zaledwie kilka dni. Dystans dwóch lat zamienił się nagle w nic nie znaczącą w domyślę przerwę, która nie wpłynęła na ich relację. Z ekscytacją opowiadali sobie o swoich nowych muzycznych odkryciach, o materiale nagranym w międzyczasie, i, jak to się zwykle zdarza w trakcie poważnych i merytorycznych dyskusji, o życiu towarzyskim swoich wspólnych znajomych.

            Siedzieli przed sobą na podłodze przez długie godziny, nawet nie zauważając, kiedy jasny wieczór przeszedł w granatową noc. Salon Johna był spowity w półmroku, wypełniony muzyką i ich przyciszonymi głosami. Josh kończył czwarte piwo, podczas gdy jego towarzysz bezpiecznie postawił na finisz tuż po drugiej butelce. Był bardzo ostrożny z alkoholem, wciąż bojąc się jego działania. Pozwolił jednak Joshowi na całkowite rozluźnienie się, wręcz z przyjemnością goszcząc go swoimi zasobami.

            - Powinienem już sobie pójść… - zaczął cicho Josh, kiedy tylko nastało między nimi kilkusekundowe milczenie, zaledwie przerwa by złapać oddech. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać zgubne skutki wypitego alkoholu, zwłaszcza na rozgrzanych policzkach. Gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy zapaliła się czerwona lampka, która ostrzegała przed sytuacjami, które mogły skończyć się równie nieszczęśliwie, co nieudana podróż rowerem. Coś nienazwanego zaczęło go niepokoić, sugerując, że nie powinien nadużywać gościnności Johna, a już pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien zostać na tyle długo by zostać na noc. Zacisnął nerwowo dłonie na kolanach, pochylając się lekko w przód i w tył, powoli łapiąc powietrze. Zrobiło mu się nieznośnie gorąco, a towarzyszące temu melancholijne uczucie zawodu własnymi decyzjami nasilało się z każdą sekundą. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że zgodził się na spotkanie. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że raz na zawsze pozbył się _tęsknoty za bliskością_ , i bez problemu będzie mógł kontynuować _p r z y j a c i e l s k ą_ relację z Johnem. Ostatecznie, i alkohol i atmosfera w johnowym mieszkaniu uświadomiła mu, że wyjdzie stamtąd rozczarowany. Wręcz dziecinne pragnienie _w i ę c e j_ i _j e s z c z e_ zaczynały go powoli irytować. Resztki dorosłości podpowiadały, że nie zrobi niczego, co mogłoby zachwiać i tak już nadszarpniętą relację.

            - Joshie – zaczął John, spoglądając troskliwym spojrzeniem na swojego młodszego towarzysza, który nagle spochmurniał i spuścił głowę w dół, niczym naburmuszone dziecko. Położył mu pokrzepiająco rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnął delikatnie.

– Przyjechałeś do mnie na rowerze. Przez pół miasta. Nawet w dzień nie jesteś w stanie tu dotrzeć bez wywołania po drodze jakiejś katastrofy, a teraz wydaje ci się, że w środku nocy, w dodatku pijany, jesteś w stanie wrócić do siebie? Poza tym, wydaje cię, że ci pozwolę? – uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, wciąż trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu.

            - Nie jestem pijany -  odpowiedział, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając mu w oczy. Miał świadomość stanu swojej żałości, a to, co przed chwilą powiedział, zabrzmiało w jego głowie bardziej komicznie niż powinno. Na chwilę pozwolił sobie utonąć w głębi ciemnego spojrzenia Johna. Zaraz potem, wspierając się mocno dłońmi o podłogę spróbował wstać. Kilka długich sekund zajęła mu analiza przyczyny, która spowodowała niemoc w próbie spionizowania postawy. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że _nie jestem pijany_ było oczywistym kłamstwem i alkoholowe odurzenie zatrzymało go na gruncie podłogi. Musiał zamrugać kilkakrotnie by poczuć, że jest bardziej trzeźwy niż kiedykolwiek i ma przed sobą, _na sobie_ , ciepłe ciało Johna, które nie pozwalało wstać i jego wargi na swojej twarzy. Długa sekunda, w której obaj wręcz zamarli czekając na reakcję wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność. Mimo pulsującej ostrą czerwienią lampki ostrzegawczej z iskrzącym się _n i e_ z tyłu głowy, Josh zamknął oczy i przysunął się do jego ust. Położył mu dłoń na policzku, ignorując szorstkie drapanie zarostu Johna na swojej świeżej ranie. Zbliżył się do niego bardziej, przyciskając ich usta do siebie zdecydowanie za mocno. Setka myśli przewijała się przez głowę Josha, sugerując, że jest to jednocześnie najlepsza i najgorsza czynność, którą mógł teraz wykonywać. Z jednej strony przedłużenie _p o c a ł u n k u_ było niezwykle kuszącą opcją, zaś z drugiej strony myśl o tym, że może jedynie pogorszyć i tak już skomplikowaną sytuację, skłaniała do jak najszybszego przerwania całego zajścia. Nie mógł ukryć przed sobą faktu, że delikatna presja ust Johna na jego własnych przyprawiała o zawrót głowy. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, choć to akurat tłumaczył sobie coraz mocniej działającym alkoholem. _C o ś_ , coś na kształt niezdrowego pożądania sprawiło, że poruszył nieśmiało wargami, oddając pocałunek. Przycisnął ich usta do siebie dwa, może i więcej razy, powtarzając sobie z każdym kolejnym urywanym i niedbałym zbliżeniem, że to już _ostatni, ostatni raz_. Rozpaczliwe poszukiwania resztek odpowiedzialności i asertywności ostatecznie poskutkowały dopiero po kolejnym nieprzytomnym dotknięciu ust. Josh oderwał się od swojego towarzysza, od razu uciekając wzrokiem w bok i szybko podrywając się z podłogi. Ignorując fakt, że kręciło mu się w głowie, przetarł dłońmi twarz próbując odzyskać sprawność wszystkich zmysłów.

            - Przepraszam – oznajmił w końcu, kierując bardziej swoje słowa w stronę ściany niż Johna. Nie czekając na reakcję, odwrócił się od niego i zaczął powoli kierować się ku drzwiom, skupiając się jedynie na tym by utrzymać prosty krok i nie potknąć się o żaden drobiazg na swojej drodze. Dużo wysiłku kosztowało go również zaciskanie dłoni w pięści i zagryzanie warg w geście ogarniającego rozczarowania i rozpaczy. Był wściekły na siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, jedynie z samego faktu, że pozwolił sobie na _zbyt wiele_ względem Johna. Przeraźliwe wrażenie, że to wszystko stało się z jego winy i że nie powinien ulegać, zaczynało dokuczać coraz bardziej. Nowa, czerwona lampka rozgrzewała się nieprzyjemnie z tyłu jego głowy, sugerując: _czego innego można było się spodziewać? Może przeprosin?_

            - Josh! – gdzieś za jego plecami rozległ się głos Johna, który, jak się szybko okazało, podążał za nim przez całą długość salonu. Chwycił przyjaciela za nadgarstek, tuż przed tym kiedy miał opuścić pomieszczenie. Gest był na tyle mocny i zdecydowany, że udało mu się odwrócić chłopaka w swoją stronę i spojrzeć mu w twarz.

            - Przestań mnie w końcu przepraszać. Zostań jeszcze – powiedział spokojnym głosem, próbując zajrzeć mu w ciemne oczy, które szukały innego niż jego spojrzenie punktu zawieszenia. Ścisnął palce zamknięte wokół joshowego nadgarstka mocniej, dając tym samym znać, że zależy mu na jego towarzystwie jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Sprowadzenie Josha w progi tego mieszkania kosztowało naprawdę dużo, a stracenie go w takim momencie byłoby spektakularną porażką.

            - Och, oczywiście. To w końcu ty powinieneś to zrobić – odparł Josh cicho, lecz stanowczo. Już chciał wyszarpnąć dłoń z jego uścisku, jednak kilka sekund po tym kiedy się odezwał, dotyk Johna automatycznie się rozluźnił. Na jego twarzy malowało się coś pomiędzy wstydem, a rozgoryczeniem. Doskonale wiedział, że będzie się musiał zmierzyć z tym, co właśnie zarzucił mu Josh. Zbyt długo uciekał przed konfrontacją, udając, że temat nie istnieje i że dostał ciche pozwolenie na milczenie w tej kwestii. Mógł w nieskończoność oszukiwać siebie i własne sumienie, ale nic nie dało się ukryć przed niezwykłą wrażliwością Josha. Chciał żeby cała sytuacja przybrała inny wymiar już jakiś czas temu. Obiecał sobie, że będzie bardziej ostrożny, jednak _j a k   z w y k l e_ nie przewidział tego, jak może zachować się jego towarzysz. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Josh ponownie zabrał głos.

            - Wydawało ci się, że po prostu to przemilczymy? Wydawało ci się, że możesz korzystać z mojej cierpliwości tak długo aż po prostu sprawa się przedawni i nie trzeba będzie o tym wspominać? To całkiem możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że dla ciebie dwa lata to tyle co dwa dni… - chciał kontynuować zarzuty, ale wszystkie negatywne emocje towarzyszące myślom o minionym czasie zaczęły nad nim górować. Musiał odchrząknąć, orientując się w porę, że jest bardzo bliski rozpłakania się na środku johnowego mieszkania. Potarł nerwowo palcami o czoło, nie mogąc się zdecydować na swój kolejny krok. Definitywne opuszczenie tego miejsca byłoby do granic możliwości infantylne, z drugiej strony zaś patrzenie w oczekiwaniu na Johna, który nie do końca wiedział co _powinien_ powiedzieć było nieznośnie męczące.

            - Przepraszam – padło ostatecznie z ust Johna. Wyznanie było przesiąknięte żalem i skruchą, a jednocześnie bardzo nieśmiałe i wręcz słabo słyszalne. Szybko się o tym zorientował, bo powtórzył dokładnie to samo chwile później, tym razem zdecydowanym i pewniejszym tonem.

            - Ta szopka z niespodzianką w studio… - zaczął tłumaczyć po chwili, widząc spojrzenie Josha, które usilnie domagało się dalszych wyjaśnień. Zanim zebrał się by złożyć kolejne zdania, musiał głęboko odetchnąć i spojrzeć gdzieś w przestrzeń, jakby miało to pomóc w poskładaniu myśli. Nie do końca wiedział od czego powinien zacząć.

            - Anthony czasem się odzywał. Czasem odpisywałem, czasem ignorowałem. Ale robił to na tyle często, że za którymś razem po prostu nie potrafiłem odmówić. Nie chciałbym żebyś odebrał to wszystko jako próbę mojego _kolejnego_ powrotu w _wasze_ środowisko… - zaczynał się powoli gubić.

            - Wydawało mi się, że kiedy odezwę się do ciebie tak _po prostu_ to nie zadziała. Pomyślałem, że będzie miło się z wami zobaczyć, posłuchać co macie nowego do zaprezentowania. Ale nie będzie kolejnej niespodzianki, ani wielkich powrotów. Przynajmniej z mojej strony. Ty akurat jesteś _tutaj_ zawsze mile widziany… - każde kolejne zdanie przychodziło Johnowi z coraz większą trudnością. W miarę upływu czasu atmosfera między nimi robiła się coraz gęstsza, a napięcie powoli nie do zniesienia. Josh wpatrywał się w niego uporczywie nic nie mówiąc, jedynie od czasu do czasu wyginając dłonie pod różnymi kątami. Przyswojenie informacji, którą pokrętnie objaśnił mu Frusciante zajęła kilka długich, ciężkich minut. Przetwarzając skomplikowany algorytm wyjaśnień, joshowa głowa zarejestrowała ciąg wydarzeń rozpoczynający się od tego, że John nie był w stanie osobiście się z nim skonfrontować, nie angażując w to innych osób. Wręcz teatralne rozgrywanie prostych życiowych sytuacji było typową dla Johna cechą. Kolejnym składnikiem tej zawiłej materii był fakt, że Frusciante zaprezentował serię niefortunnych zdarzeń tylko dlatego żeby przekazać, że wciąż chce spędzać czas w towarzystwie Josha.

            - Dlaczego zniknąłeś? – odezwał się po dłuższej przerwie Josh, rejestrując fakt, że nie zauważył momentu, w którym znów znaleźli się w salonie. Płyta winylowa już dawno przestała grać, a pomieszczenie wypełniała przeszywająca cisza przerywana jedynie ich ciężkimi oddechami.

            - Czy naprawdę musimy o tym teraz… - zaczął John cicho, wpatrując się tępo w podłogę. Czuł się wystarczająco obnażony ze swoich tajemnic. Gubienie się we własnych tłumaczeniach i słowne przechodzenie przez swoje niedojrzałe decyzje było czymś w rodzaju pokuty za każdy drobny grzech popełniony względem Josha. Dwa lata rzeczywiście minęły mu zupełnie jak dwa dni, a wszystkie rzeczy, którymi się zajmował zaburzyły percepcję czasu. Ze wszystkich ludzi, których udało mu się podczas tego okresu zgubić, brak towarzystwa Josha odczuł najdotkliwiej. Przyznawanie się przed nim, a także przed samym sobą, do uporczywej wręcz _t ę s k n o t y_ było dużo boleśniejsze niż samo odczuwanie tego uczucia. Josh zasługiwał na wszystkie wyjaśnienia i powinien dowiedzieć się co zajęło Johnowi tyle czasu, jednak wypowiedzenie tego na głos przekraczało jego możliwości.

            - Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział…– zaczął w końcu Josh, również patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń pomiędzy czernią nocy malującej się za oknem, a bladym światłem padającym na środek salonu. Ciężar słowa, którego brakowało w zaczętym zdaniu wybrzmiał prawie niedosłyszalnie.

\- … że czekałem… - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela. Nie chciał żeby to usłyszał, bardziej zależało mu na przyznaniu się do tego przed samym sobą. Czerwone światła przestały zapalać się w jego zmęczonej głowie, a wszystkie szalejące emocje powoli zastępował spokój i raczkujące poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Po cichu przyznał sobie jeszcze, że nie potrafi odmawiać i _rezygnować_ z Johna. Dwa lata spędzone nad niebezpieczną krawędzią definitywnego końca znajomości zdawały się rozpłynąć wraz z rozmową, którą mieli za sobą. Josh próbował upchnąć z tyłu głowy wrażenie, że tak naprawdę jest w stanie _wracać i wracać,_ niezależnie od tego jak ciężkie będą przewinienia Johna. Obok tego przemyślenia upychał pytanie _dlaczego_ ulegał za każdym razem, i co takiego miał w sobie Frusciante, że przyciągał go mocniej z każdą wyrządzoną szkodą.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – dopytał John, nasłuchując wyraźniej, ale wychwytując jedynie głębię ciszy i ich długie oddechy. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał dźwięk  zeskakującego z wysokości kota, którego miękkie łapy odbiły się cichym echem od drewnianej posadzki.

            - Że bardzo, ale naprawdę bardzo chce mi się spać… - odparł Josh po dłuższej chwili, próbując udać, że to właśnie próbował mu przekazać od kilku minut. Wymówka poskutkowała, bo żaden z nich nie miał już więcej siły na wypowiadanie dużych i ciężkich słów tej nocy.

            - Możesz spać w moim łóżku – zaoferował John, wskazując głową na przeciwległą ścianę, za którą znajdowała się dobrze znana Joshowi sypialnia. Oferta była tak nagła, że już nie słuchał szybkiego dopisku o tym, że gospodarz ugości się w salonie.

            - Przecież ty nie masz łóżka – powiedział zdezorientowany Josh, próbując sobie przypomnieć topografię sypialni. Nigdy nie stało w niej nic poza grubym materacem i kilkoma gitarami. Spojrzał na Johna lekko rozbawiony, unosząc przy tym jedną brew w górę. Jego towarzysz był równie zmęczony, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć i tylko machając w jego stronę dłonią, co nietrudno było zinterpretować jako _nie pytaj już o nic dzisiaj._ Johnowa głowa bardzo często zdawała się być w innej przestrzeni, której nie dotyczyły tak przyziemne informacje jak stan umeblowania własnego domu. I to też Josh darował mu tego wieczoru.

          


	6. No Harm

Wraz z wstającym rankiem obudził go niepokojący dźwięk, dochodzący gdzieś znad jego głowy i przypominający ciche warczenie. Uniósł leniwie jedną powiekę w górę starając się zidentyfikować obiekt, który wydawał podejrzany hałas. Brązowy i niewyraźny kształt zamigotał mu przed oczami, jednak wpadające do pokoju słońce odbijające się od białej pościeli skutecznie uniemożliwiło jego rozpoznanie. Obrócił się leniwie na lewy bok, rejestrując, że coś ciepłego uporczywie próbowało się ulokować w okolicach jego brzucha. Połączenie nieustępliwego mruczenia i bezczelnego wiercenia się skutecznie obudziło Josha. Przyjrzał się dokładniej buszującej po pościeli dużej kotce, która intensywnie szukała wygodnego miejsca na drzemkę jak najbliżej jego ciała. Nie miał siły jej przepędzić, bo sen jeszcze przyjemnie trzymał go w objęciach, więc pozwolił zwierzęciu na bezpieczne wtulenie się w przestrzeń między nim, a chłodną kołdrą. Jednocześnie kurczowo wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, próbując uchronić się przed wdychaniem zapachu sierści ogromnej kotki. Mimo kociej obecności, modlił się żeby poranek mógł trwać w nieskończoność. Ciepło pościeli i zapach perfum Johna, którymi pachniała była dla Josha bardzo kojąca

\- Maya…. – szepnął do niej cicho, jakby z pretensją, że odważyła się położyć na czymś, co tak naprawdę do niej należało. Kotka spojrzała na niego łagodnie, spod półprzymkniętych powiek, rzucając mu długie, zielone spojrzenie. Przeciągnęła się leniwie po pościeli, wyciągając przed siebie duże, miękkie łapy i odwracając się brzuchem w stronę słońca. Po długiej chwili leniwej gimnastyki wreszcie znalazła idealne miejsce, przysuwając się parę centymetrów w stronę gościa na łóżku. Zanim zasnęła, położyła ciepłą łapę na wyciągniętej na poduszce dłoni Josha, jakby w przyjacielskim geście oznajmiającym „jesteś w porządku, możesz spać na moim łóżku”. Jako jedyna z kotów Johna miała odwagę podchodzić bliżej Josha, a wręcz podejmowała zaawansowane próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z nim. Zdarzało jej się niepostrzeżenie ocierać o jego nogi, czasem stawała mu za plecami trącając niespodziewanie łapą, lub po prostu siadywała bardzo blisko, mrucząc przy tym delikatnie. Nigdy jednak nie pozwoliła nikomu spać w _swoim_ łóżku, poza wyjątkiem w postaci Johna, którego traktowała na równi ze sobą. Josh, starając się ponownie nie zasnąć, obserwował kotkę z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Nie przepadał za kotami, które za każdym razem zdawały mu się nie ufać i omijały szerokim łukiem, dodatkowo powodując reakcję alergiczną, jednak Maya zadziwiała go swoim majestatem i godnością. Zawsze była bardzo ciekawska, choć bardzo ostrożna. Był zdziwiony faktem, że przyszła do niego od razu, po tak długim czasie od ich ostatniego spotkania. Już prawie ponownie zasypiali, kiedy drzwi do sypialni przesunęły się bezszelestnie i rozległo się ciche i powolne stąpanie po podłodze. John przyjrzał się sytuacji, która miała miejsce na jego łóżku z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Maya nigdy nie wpuszczała do łóżka nikogo poza nim, a już tym bardziej nie przytulała się aż tak blisko, rozciągając się w całej swej okazałości. Aż przystanął na moment, poprawiając kwadratowe okulary, które lekko zsunęły mu się z nosa.

\- Nie śpię – wymamrotał zachrypnięty głos spod kołdry. John przeniósł spojrzenie z kota na Josha, który wystawiał nieśmiało zaledwie czubek nosa znad białej pierzyny. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko w odpowiedzi, wciąż przyglądając się z uznaniem swojej kotce.

\- Nie chciałem was obudzić, wszedłem tylko po książkę – powiedział John, przemieszczając się bezszelestnie po pokoju. Zabawne, jak wiele łączyło go z kotami – zaczynając od sposobu poruszania się, cichego i z gracją po nieregularny tryb funkcjonowania. Kiedy złapał to, po co faktycznie przyszedł, usiadł na brzegu łózka i wyciągnął dłoń w celu dotknięcia kotki. Maya przeciągnęła się leniwie pod wpływem jego dotyku, nie wdzięcząc się przesadnie i dając do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje pieszczot tylko czasu na spokojną drzemkę. Nieustępliwe mruczenie kotki powoli ucichło zastąpione powolnym i spokojnym oddechem. Wciąż delikatnie przesuwając palcami po brzuchu zwierzęcia, przeniósł wzrok na leżącego obok Josha, który nadal szczelnie zakrywał się kołdrą. Przez chwilę w głowie Johna zagościła myśl, że zadowalała go świadomość tego, na co może patrzeć o poranku w swoim łóżku. Było w tym coś przyjemnie kojącego i niepokojąco nietrwałego. Przełykając ślinę, otrząsnął się z tej prowokującej myśli i wrócił do trzeźwego postrzegania rzeczywistości.

\- Chcesz kawę? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili zamyślenia. Josh spojrzał na niego z pretensją, zupełnie w ten sam sposób, w którym Maya patrzy na niego kiedy zapomina dosypać karmy.

\- Błagam, nie… - wyburczał pod kołdrą, zakrywając się nią w obronnym geście. Wyjrzał spod brzegu pierzyny i spoglądając na Johna uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

\- Nie lubisz ani mojej kawy, ani moich kotów… - John znalazł się nagle zaskakująco blisko, zamieniając siedzenie na brzegu łóżka na wygodne oparcie się o miękkość poduszek. Między nim a Joshem znajdowała się jedynie gorąca kotka, która poruszała się spokojnie przez sen. John wspierał głowę na dłoni, przyglądając się swojemu towarzyszowi z dokładnością do każdego drobnego szczegółu twarzy.

\- I nigdy nie będę – powiedział cicho Josh, uśmiechając się jedynie kącikami warg. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że przeprowadzili kiedyś podobną rozmowę. Frusciante uniósł badawczo jedną brew w górę i mrużąc lekko powieki, jak gdyby szukał czegoś pilnie w myślach. Nie odpowiedział, pamiętając jak zaledwie kilkanaście lat temu w mroku klubowego zacisza prowadzili swoją pierwszą rozmowę. Przypomniał sobie też swoją nadzieję, że wówczas nie zobaczy Josha nigdy więcej. Zanim jednak zdążył zabrnąć głębiej w myśli, Maya przeciągnęła się między nimi niespiesznie, ocierając miękkimi łapami o koszulę Johna, a następnie obróciła się do niego grzbietem i ponownie zasnęła. Frusciante jedną dłoń położył pod futrzanym okryciem kotki, a drugą skierował powoli w kierunku joshowego czoła. Odgarnął mu kilka dłuższych kosmyków z oczu, nie omieszkując dotknąć przy tym jego powiek. Samymi opuszkami przesunął po policzku, zatrzymując się na wargach.  Nacisnął na nie powoli, zmuszając do nieznacznego rozchylenia. Ignorując leżącą pod nim Mayę, schylił się niespiesznie by dotknąć joshowych ust swoimi. Trwało to zaledwie moment, niewyczuwalną sekundę, zostawiając im obu poczucie, że znowu wracają na start.

 


End file.
